


Pet the Dog

by chocoban



Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Pre-X1, Pre-Zero, Slice of Life, zero is napping. do not wake him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:36:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26112004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocoban/pseuds/chocoban
Summary: Sigma wishes X would at least greet him before running off to play with his dog.
Relationships: X & Sigma
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Pet the Dog

Dr. Cain treated Sigma like a son, mostly in that he constantly nagged him to come visit more often. Sigma had tried to explain time and time again that he was a combat robot built to lead the Maverick Hunters, and he did not have the time to play house, but somehow his own creator failed to understand that.

As a compromise, Dr. Cain insisted that Sigma had to come in for monthly check-ups. They had perfectly good engineers at the HQ, and Sigma sincerely doubted that his immaculate build would ever fall victim to maverickism, but he played along because it kept the doctor from asking him why he didn't call more.

Sigma knocked three times, then waited. The door to Cain's lab opened with a pneumatic hiss, and Sigma stepped in, his cape billowing behind him. "Dr. Cain," he said, "I have arrived."

"Velly!" yelled X.

Sigma watched helplessly as his loyal Velguarder bounded away from his side towards a far too excited X. Honestly, Sigma could have sworn X had ran to the dog faster than the dog had.

"Who's a good girl, yes you are," X crooned to the dog, kneeling and petting her while she licked his face.

"Hello there, my boy!" Dr. Cain said cheerfully, greeting Sigma before X did. "I'm glad you're finally here!"

Sigma glared at X for a moment before turning to face the doctor.

"I would have come sooner, but I'm afraid I don't get to choose my hours," said Sigma. "The mavericks do."

"Since you're late today, we should get started right away. We can chat more once we're done," Dr. Cain said, motioning Sigma towards the examination table. "X, would you get the equipment for me?"

X stood up quickly. "Right away, doctor!"

And at last X turned toward Sigma and smiled. "It's always good to see you, Sigma," he said, and left.

Sigma was lying on the examination table as Velguarder walked over and curled up by the side. Wasn't she content with herself, Sigma thought dryly.

"Are you jealous? That's adorable," Cain said, ruining everything.

"What are you talking about?"

"You've been scowling ever since you walked in the door, lad. It's hard not to notice."

Sigma's face furrowed. "I'm not jealous," he protested. "I wish X would at least say something to me before running off to play with my dog."

Dr. Cain raised a brow as if surprised, and then started laughing.

"What are you laughing at?" Sigma asked.

"Oh, this whole time I thought you were upset that Velguarder liked X so much. But it was the other way around! You were jealous of the dog, not X!"

"I'm not jealous," Sigma insisted. "It's just rude."

When Sigma got Velguarder, it was at X's recommendation. Sigma had never seen the need for an animal support unit, personally. He was already powerful enough on his own, even when he was not already being backed up by his capable reploid troops. A unit with animal-like intelligence would have been more of a liability than anything.

X, of course, did not consider combat to be part of the equation. He just wanted Sigma to have a 'friend'. "I don't want you to be lonely," he insisted.

Sigma caved, but on his own terms. He got the most powerful unit he could possibly afford. She had to be an absolute beast in every regard.

And he never regretted it. She was, in X's own words, a very good girl, though for reasons X would be squeamish about.

Although, in retrospect, it was way too obvious that X had also wanted a dog and was now living vicariously through Sigma's. Sigma had to admit to himself that the only reason he'd gotten a dog specifically was because he thought X would enjoy it.

He enjoyed it way too much, Sigma thought to himself, sighing.

A long time ago, Sigma had complained to X. "She's a combat unit, not a pet. You know that, right?"

"She can be a combat unit and also my friend," X had replied. "Like you!"

It was moments like that where Sigma realized that X was stranger than he'd ever grasp.

And if we're friends, then why are you never that excited to see me? Sigma grumbled to himself.

"Well, if you wanted pets, you could have just asked," Cain said, bringing Sigma rapidly back to the present.

"What? No."

"I wonder what it would feel like to pet your head. It's so smooth..."

"Please don't."


End file.
